


转存11

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存11

不犯 BY 热河

张继科和马龙认识十几年了，他们之间那摊子破事根本不需要别人来插手，外人管不着更搞不懂，哪怕是猴精如许昕也从来摸不准小九九。许昕叼着块肉，含糊不清地说着：“我师兄那人，你懂的，吃软不吃硬。”他用胳膊肘戳了戳张继科，意思是你先服软。张继科用筷子扒拉着白菜头都没抬，鼻孔嗤气，心想你懂个屁。

许昕当然不会知道他俩私下那点勾当，他只是烦这俩人一把年纪了玩中二又把他当靶子，躺着中的枪眼都密集恐惧了。咦，他为什么要说又呢。

张继科说到底是跟自己怄气。这么多年他也想不通为什么马龙闹个脾气他能堵心到嗓子眼，他难能可贵地犯点儿混马龙倒是兀自开心又不在意的样子。比如这会儿许昕去加菜，马龙笑着回应许昕的搭话，离张继科这桌就那么点近，弯眉笑眼，傻里傻气，说了几句笑话活动着手腕，但余光没扫到他的边沿。

这是他们第五十七回冷战中并不十分艰巨的一次，张继科也知道如果不跟他墨迹，等会儿去他屋里推到墙上啃一通这事儿多半也就过去了。但他想看到马龙给反应，这年都过完了，马龙还掐着树枝不让叶子冒出来，老没意思了。

周雨端着盘子坐到张继科旁边和他吃饭，许昕自动让位和马龙凑了。马龙太白了，就显得无处不在，即使隔着好几张桌子，张继科没办法看不到他，但他俩着实不是看到你就要挨上去的相处结构。

如果要打比方，好像一条河与一条鱼的关系，鱼可以游在河里，也可以游在池塘江湖甚至汪洋大海，鱼越长越大，海里固然是最适合他的地方，它却还是喜欢一开始就互相伴随的河流，哪怕时不时就是逆水穿鳞，但通过波纹就能知道，这条河还是爱着它的。

然而张继科断然不会承认喜欢马龙是因为他呆板无趣的面瘫脸，这张寡淡的脸十年前就是这个样子。虽说马龙是个喜怒写在脸上，笑与不笑极其分明的人。不过一旦拉下脸来，无论是纸薄还是山重的情绪，旁人是吃不准的。用不着久而久之，马龙冰着脸就没人敢去搭理，哪怕是师兄前辈也不会在马龙不大愉快时去闹他。

张继科也就只撒过一次野，还被揍了。说是揍了也不确切，其实是打了一架。嘴都还没亲上，嘴唇在马龙下巴上撞了一下，就被推开了。因为推搡的动作很重，所以是张继科先出的手，拽着马龙的胳膊把他拉了一个踉跄，随后他被马龙踢了肚子。两个人擂得器械室的设备倒了一屋子，半高的地方有板子掉下来砸到马龙的头。马龙捂住脑袋停了动作，张继科忙过去摸他，被马龙挣开。

面瘫脸的表情倒是很平静，就是神色有些发怔。

张继科隔着马龙的手揉着他的头说：“打傻啦你？”

马龙呆呆地说：“你打我了。”

他还没来得及开口，马龙眼睛里蓄起雾气。

张继科心口突如其来被撞了一下，疼得他打过架的骨头缝都在发凉。他伸手把马龙裹进怀里，亲着他的脑袋说：“谁让你发神经。”

马龙的脸贴着他的胸口，T恤染上潮气，湿漉漉的声音说：“你神经……”

“好，好，我神经。”

“你们水瓶座都神经病。”

“妈了个蛋，别乱开地图炮。”

那次最后的结果是他俩收拾好器械室一前一后出了训练馆，互相不搭理过了三天，张继科去钻了马龙的床。十六岁的春天他们什么也不敢做，不过是因为马龙抱起来比较舒服，脱光了全身滑溜溜的连根毛都没有。后来某夜睡一起摸得过火泄了好多在床单上，马龙说什么也不让张继科再来了。

没过多久张继科就回山东，走的时候连招呼都没打。

二十六岁的张继科没办法再厚着脸皮爬床破冰了。他荣耀加身光环附体，底气比板砖还厚实，过年回青岛谁见了也要陪个笑，连老刘都大半年没糊过脸。碧水生潮，天涯作岸，他在海里游玩得高兴，没想到后方河面还冻着，他飘得再远心也是凉的。放置PLAY的游戏这么多年他俩也不是没玩儿过，但任谁也体会不到这游戏的乐趣。张继科疑心过马龙是不是看火影练的，忍术比他好太多了。

这天是老秦在楼下抓着张继科，扔了把车钥匙让他帮忙带给马龙。老秦这人和他爱徒一样不冷不热，很难得对无关的人散发一点无意义的温暖，但那天他捏了捏张继科的肩。完全是无意义的举动，张继科有点不明觉厉。

他没去找马龙，一整天的时间带着周雨在外面逛街，还买了个包，和他新车的颜色很配。晚上两人去大侯家吃了饭，抱着孩子玩儿到十点才回宿舍，也不能当着人家亲妈把那肉丸子装走。

刚回寝室还没来得及脱外套就有人来敲门。他的单人宿舍在整个单元楼的最尽头，相对于大部分咋咋呼呼的男宿舍来说是很安静的。

拧开门马龙白着一张脸站在外面，刚剃过的鸡蛋头衬着那张水煮鸡蛋脸格外呆傻。马龙的眼皮在灯光的阴影里闪了一下，然后很低声地开口：“我车钥匙在你这儿？”

张继科退了一步说：“进来吧。”

“不进，钥匙还我。”

张继科干巴巴地笑了：“谁跟你说在我这儿？”

马龙懒得跟他废话，抬手在他衣服裤子兜里一通好摸。摸着摸着张继科就开始喘粗气。马龙慢慢收了手，脸色在半黑的走廊里发红。张继科拉着他的肩膀把他扯进屋里，沉声道：“进来找。”顺脚踢上了门。

进了屋，张继科把马龙困在门上，被马龙推了了几次，力道软得他想笑。他矮下头，鼻尖在马龙脖子上画着圈，看着那块皮肤从煞白变成坨坨的红色。马龙的手指揪着张继科的外套，扯得他脖子疼。张继科直起身子，脱下自己的外套从内衬里摸出车钥匙。他拉着马龙的手，把钥匙塞到他手心上，抬起三眼皮可怜兮兮地问：“要走吗？”

马龙除了脸红，表情比进门前更加苍白和茫然，蓦地眼里凝了光，氲开一点不可思议的雾霭，如同彼时少年。

然后他伸手扒了张继科的裤子。

张继科穿着李宁的运动裤，外衣内扎在外面游逛了一天，浑然不觉看起来有多土鳖，倒是裤子一下子褪到屁股下面腰间松了口气。他胳膊勾着马龙的腰把他带到床上，翻身压了上去，用膝盖把马龙的人顶到床中间，探手从下方拉出里衣揉着他腰上的肌肉。

马龙闭了闭眼睛，睫毛发颤，手指抠着张继科领口边缘，有点速战速决的意思。张继科不理会，慢吞吞地撩起他的衣摆，整个人压到胸口去啃咬马龙胸前的凸起。

马龙不耐烦地拧动着背脊，自己从头上拉出了衣服，脑袋从衣领拔出来，透出不自然的红，喘得也剧烈起来。

张继科的唇舌顺着肌理向上移动到脖子和耳后，带着鼻音喘息着说：“你特么就会作我。”

马龙侧过脸忍不住笑：“活该。”

张继科一口咬在他耳尖上，用舌头说话，只有气音：“干死你。”

马龙伸手隔着张继科的内裤轻轻掐了一把：“要脸吗？”

张继科捏着他的下巴：“跟你啥时候要过脸了？”嘴就贴将上去。

舌头上下搅动，封得严严实实的口腔差点呛了唾液，是个既不温柔也不冲动的漫长的亲吻，热到烧化了唇角。两人嘴里吸吮光了空气，分开时发出黏腻的声响。张继科笑了笑，又在马龙嘴上啃了两下。马龙呼吸起伏，眼睛亮得惊心，张继科贴着他的额头剥了他的裤子。马龙把裤子踢下床，下身的裸露让他下意识夹住了张继科的腰。

张继科吻他脸：“想要就说。”

马龙立马松开，撑着手肘从床上半坐起来：“要你大爷。”

张继科脸色一沉，拉开他的腿就含住了他半勃起的阴茎。张继科含住后才想到马龙要车钥匙大概是要回他自己家里，所以还没洗过澡，下体的气味浓厚而刺激。他的嘴上功夫说不上好，但马龙总算反应过度，让他自我感觉还不错，马龙掐着张继科的头顶发出混沌的哼鸣，大腿磨着他的耳廓，他也快硬到顶了。末了，他放开嘴又上去嚼了一通舌头，问马龙：“你多久没自己打过了？”

马龙不搭理他，皱着脸用手有一搭无一搭地撸，被张继科摁住。马龙小声呻唤：“让开，我要射。”

张继科拉开他的手：“我也要。”从床头摸了瓶擦脸油，倒在手心里就往马龙下面捯饬。在他俩的性爱之中扩张总是要用很长时间，因为第一次搞上床马龙疼得差点把他踢死让张继科阴影深沉。每次把他里面揉得受不了了，马龙会主动暗示他进去。张继科当然更希望马龙说出来，但这样的情况实在少，此刻马龙也只是用脚踝勾着他的腰哼哼。张继科忍术当然不到位，抓了个枕头抬起马龙的腰就进去了。

他们的情感其实早已经不需要通过做爱证明，但在这样的时刻张继科会格外的踏实和温暖。他把马龙裹在怀里，马龙紧致地吸附着他，就算不律动，不抽插，不放肆也能感受到如同漫漫潮水涌过身体的湿润和充实。马龙吸着鼻子，艰涩地攀着他的脖颈，咬牙切齿地说：“你有本事就别动。”

张继科闷声笑着掰开他的双腿压下身体，啪啪冲撞起来。高频的抽动让呼吸都散了架，马龙一手勾着他的肩一手摸着自己的性器，动作被甩得全无章法，张继科握着他的手帮他，两人都已经哼不出完整的句子。

张继科颠颠绊绊地问了句：“爽不爽？”马龙软绵绵地抬手在他脸上抽了一巴掌，响声挺大。

挤压变形的床单掉了一半在地上，张继科干脆捡起来没头没脑地把两人一起罩住，遮天蔽日的红色让呼吸更热了，像灼日烧烤着河流，鱼虾也会搁浅。马龙大概是真的很久没有解决过，被干得要死要活射了两次，第二次大量射精之后铃口上流出稀薄的水一样的液体，身体肌肉痉挛夹得张继科快抽不动了。

张继科高潮之前脑子里突然清明了一秒，从马龙身体里抽了出来，精液涌在他俩的大腿上，肮脏又快意。

他们享受着这样的肉体交合和情感滋养，甚至享受着相互试探底线的猜测和两人皮里阳秋的做作。那些自我折磨的焦虑和闪躲，都是从骨头缝里咕咕冒泡的爱情。现下这样的位置这样的关系，他们找不到更好的处理方式，有过敬畏也是真的，但不后悔也许是件更让人敬畏的事。

张继科睡醒之前感受到马龙在上方湿嘟嘟地舔着他的嘴和下巴，节奏轻巧又傻气，像初春树枝上冒出新生的叶。

即使马龙从这道门走出去以后还是会甩出三百个离婚脸，张继科也不需要马龙成为一个更容易相爱的人。

END


End file.
